


il Matrimonio

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Casanova (UK), Mansfield Park (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: For the dwsmutfest's prompt of "corsets"





	il Matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> It may help to have seen both shows but you don't need to.

 

 

She was beautiful to him, every minute, of every hour, of every single day.

However this time in particular, Giacomo had a feeling today would be an exception.

Standing in front of the mirror in his room, he adjusted his black justaucorp, not liking the colour but wanting to follow tradition. Giac turned at the knock at his door and grinned as his dear friend Rocco entered.

“How do I look, Rocco?” Giac smirked.

“Awful.” He grinned.

Laughing heartily he graciously stepped up to Rocco and wrapped his arms around his best man. Giacomo couldn’t believe it, in just a few hours he would be married to the woman of his dreams.

“Rocco, have you seen her?”

Rocco smiled, “I have, Sir.”

“Oh, don’t tell me.” Giac shook his head. “She looks beautiful doesn’t she?”

Rocco merely shrugged. “In due time.” Pushing Giac back in the direction of the mirror, “Now, you, you twat, need to fix your rat’s nest of hair.”

*

Fanny stood in front of her mirror. Nervously twiddling her hands together. She adjusted her veil but still frowned at her reflection. Even with the shimmer of silver buttons along her light pink silk gown since white was too expensive and she wouldn’t let Giac pay, she still felt she looked plain. Today, of all days, would be a poor one to look plain in.

Just as Fanny was about to redo her attire, her maid of honor Bellino burst through her door.

“Do not dare touch a single thing M’am!”

Fanny faltered and turned bright red. Turning to her friend, she quietly replied, “I haven’t. And how many times must I ask you to please call me Fanny?”

“Would you prefer I call you Ms. Price?”

Fanny blushed even harder, looked back to the mirror and murmured, “Soon it shall be Mrs. Casanova.”

Bellino stood behind her, “And how does that feel?”

Despite Fanny’s sweaty palms and butterflies in her stomach, she couldn’t wait to be Giacomo’s wife. “It feels incredible.” She whispered.

Bellino smiled. “Anything else you want to do before we go?”

“Loosen the strings on my corset, please?” Fanny begged and with a nod of her head, Bellino complied.

Fanny’s brows furrowed after it was done and stared at the mirror. “I still feel I look rather dull…Should we perhaps try some rouge?”

Bellino laughed, “If I know anything about your future husband it’s that seeing your face painted would be the highest offense to him.”

Fanny bit her lip but agreed. There was one occasion at a party in France where Fanny let the local girls do her makeup. The whole time at the ball, Fanny felt Giac’s eyes on her, and not in a good way. The minute they were alone, he cautiously wiped off her lipstick and begged her never to do it again.

“Lord knows you don’t need anything on your lovely face, Fanny.”

She agreed with a kiss and 3 weeks later, he proposed.

News spread quickly of their engagement. With Giac’s reputation around Italy, it seemed no one could ever believe Giacomo Casanova would ever settle down with a single woman. And yet here Fanny stood, with her friend Bellino by her side getting ready for the wedding.

It would be private, small and secluded. Surprisingly at Giac’s request. He had wanted their day to be theirs alone.

Rocco, Giac’s oldest, dearest and only friend; Bellino whom Giac was close to consummating a relationship with, but then met Fanny, would also attend. Bellino had a kind soul and was happy to see Giacomo content with his life. She was glad to have Giac as a friend and nothing more. William, who was the only one out of six other of her siblings would be there and give her away. Finally, the priest who had mentored and been there for Giac would be the one to marry him off.

Giacomo had asked Fanny if she wanted to extend invitations to her family from Mansfield Park, but with a shudder, Fanny refused. She wanted to forget all about her past. Something Giacomo could understand well.

With both bride and groom ready and dusk drawing near, Rocco, Giac, Fanny and Bellino all made their duo ways to the nearby church.

*

It was illuminated by candles. The stained glass of holy figures seemed to glow amongst the dark wooden pews. The Priest stood at the head of the church waiting proudly. Giacomo in front of him and Rocco by his side. Aside from one violinist who stood to the far left of the building, the church was completely empty, and in a way it was a comfort to them all.

Giac’s heart felt as it would burst with every minute that past, even though he logically knew that it had only been 5. He kept staring mindlessly at the floor trying to paint a mental image of what Fanny would look like, but it seemed no image he could conjure could ever compare to the real thing.

Giac’s head snapped up at the sight of Bellino, in a top-tight red and blue gown with a big poof underneath and wild hair strolling down the aisle. They exchanged a friendly smile but soon quickly Bellino’s eyes fell onto Rocco and remained there until she stood opposite to them. Giac peered a glance over at his best man who winked and mouthed “I’ll tell you later”. Giac wanted to press for more details but he heard the violin spark up again and whipped his head to see Fanny. Arm in arm with her beloved brother as she slowly made her way down the aisle.

Her gown stopped just above her feet and white sandals and wrapped around her form perfectly. A pale pink with three silver buttons long her stomach. Her veil, however, was long and flowy. Made of white silk and rested gently atop her curly hair, but what brought tears to his eyes was her beaming smile as she nervously trotted her way up to him.

He shook his head, almost in disbelief and murmured, “You’re so beautiful.”

Fanny smirked and whispered, “You are more.”

The rest of the ceremony seemed to pass  
in a blur. With tears being wiped all around and soft spoken vows of utter devotion and love for the rest of their lives.

“I vow to love you. Honour you, protect you and be devoted to you and only you. From the moment I met you back in London, Fanny, you have become the most important woman in my life. To this day I can never stop thinking of you, and I don’t think I ever will. The rest of our lives will be magnificent, I vow that as well.” His fingers moved atop hers as he slid the simple gold band on her ring finger.

“Giacomo Casanova, the infamous Chevalier de Seingalt,” she purred and he chuckled. “I remember when you first made me laugh. It was in London, after only running away from Mansfield Park with nowhere to go. I was down on my luck, and you made a very crude joke that at least with a bodice like mine I would be married to a rich bloke in an instant.” She giggled at his wince and inhale. Clearly he forgot what a goose he could be when he attempted to flirt. “But I laughed. It was the first time in a while that I even smiled, daresay it was the start of more genuine smiles.” She reached out her hands and picked up his left one and gently slid his ring on. “You’ve made me the happiest woman alive, and I am so grateful to have you. Seeing how you could have any woman you desire.” That earned her a scoff from him. She grinned and shook her head. “Nonetheless, I love you, Giacomo. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days as your wife. I vow to be loving and gentle and honour you. I vow to make every day as magical as today. Forever.”

He wasn’t sure why all of a sudden her face was blurry, but the wetness on his cheeks gave the answer. The next thing Giac knew, her face was closer to him, big brown and shy eyes peered into his, and Giac realized it was time to kiss her.

He leaned his face towards hers as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together. The mixture of salty tears and tea was between them and they vaguely heard the whoops and cheers of Rocco, Bellino and William.

Hand in hand, Giac and Fanny raced down the aisle and into the night air of Venice.

*

“Giacomo, I can walk you know. My shoes are not that uncomfortable.” Fanny protested as he hauled her up in his arms.

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” He grinned and bounced her, relishing in her squealing laughter.

“Giacomo, you married me today.” Fanny sighed.

“I’m quite aware.”

“It’s just…surely you’re certain about all this?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle at his lovely girl, “It’s a tad late to ask me that, Fanny.” He tightened his grip on her as they had finally reached their home. Everything inside was dark safe for the dim candles in the halland Giac slowly slid her to the floor, keeping his hands on her waist. “Fanny, my dear, I can wholeheartedly say that this is the best decision I’ve made in my life. And I do not use that lightly.” He said with a stern voice knowing fully well he does use that phrase lightly and he felt pride upon hearing her laugh.

She delicately wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood near the front door. Giac kicked it closed and was thankful the wind didn’t blow out the candles. In the dim light he could see the uncertainty in her eyes and it tugged at its heart. “Where’s this coming from, Fanny? Are you already having second thoughts?”

She shook her head, “No, no of course not. I meant my vows—“

“So did I.”

“No, but….” Fanny tangled her hands together. “I’m sorry, I just…I suppose I never thought this day would come.” She closed her eyes and remembered the words of Sir Thomas from Mansfield Park. After Fanny refused a proposal from the steadily rich Henry Crawford, Sir Thomas sneered at her stating she would most likely never find a man who would want to marry her afterwards. When Fanny eventually told Giac of that, she feared he would blame her. However if anything, it only heightened Giac’s love of her even more.

“Fanny…” He bent his head to her until his fringe tangled with hers. “The past doesn’t matter anymore. It truly doesn’t. You and I are together, and we will be for the rest of our lives.”

She nodded. “The rest of our lives. I love you, Giac.”

“I love you, Fanny. You must be exhausted. Do you want to go to sleep?”

She licked her lips and bit them, “No….but I want to go to bed.” She lifted her head so that she could whisper in his ear. “Giacomo, make love to me.”

He felt his tongue swell. “Fanny, are you sure? I know it’s our wedding night. But please feel no need to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to. Now feels right. I’m sorry I made you wait though.”

“Don’t apologize for that. It’s been an honour just being with you. You’re sure about this, Fanny?”

She nodded.

“Okay then.” And once more she was picked up in his arms and carried up the stairs.

*

“Giac, it’s beautiful.” Fanny motioned to the bed of silk sheets rimmed with gold and the two candles on each side of the room. “Are you sure you didn’t already have nefarious intentions tonight?”

He looked scandalized, “Why me? Never!”

She giggled.

“Regardless of what were to happen, I wanted the first time we shared a bed as husband and wife to be perfect.” He shrugged.

She turned to him and smiled. “Quite right.” She smiled nervously and Giac’s heart softened.

“Fanny, I—“

“I am sure, Giacomo. I’m just nervous is all.”

He stepped up to her. “Don’t be. We’ll go slow.” He bent down to her ear, “And I’ll be gentle.” He whispered. Placing his hands on her shoulder he turned her around so her back was to him. Rubbing soothing circles on her neck and upper shoulders and up and down her arms. “Lovely as this gown is, I’ll need you free of it now.”

The pink dress was removed rather quickly as it was a mere three buttons but then Giac was met with a sight that surprised it.

“A corset? How fancy!” He smiled and placed his hands atop of it. Slowly sliding his fingers along each strap as they were removed. As he did so, he noticed Fanny breathing heavily and Giacomo slowly knelt on his knees and placed kisses to each inch of skin revealed to him until he was met with two soft dimples on her lower back and above her bum. He placed a kiss to each of them and whispered, “Fanny, my beautiful Fanny. You have nothing to fear.” He stood and turned her around in his arms.

Fanny avoided his eyes, blushing furiously but worked him out of his jacket and suit. Leaving him bare in his silk undershirt. Feeling bold, she pressed her bare body to his and placed a kiss on his adams apple. His hands wrapped around her and ran up and down her back.

“The bed, Giacomo. Please.” She whispered.

With a smirk, he walked her backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and he slowly lowered her onto the sheets, loving how how golden curls fanned out on the pillow. Setting straight to work, he placed kisses along her jaw and neck and slowly down the expanse of her chest. His hands slowly stroked up and down each side of her body.

“As delicate as I’d imagined.” He whispered. “I won’t lie, Fanny. I’ve never been with an untouched woman before. I’m afraid I might break you.”

She couldn’t suppress a shiver, “It’s all right, Giac. All I want is you.”

With a kiss to her temple, Giac nodded. “Tell me if it ever becomes too much, okay? Promise me.”

“I promise.”

With determination, he bent his head to her neck and sucked softly at the skin just below her ear, loving the feel of her body arching up to his. One of his hands sneaked up to cup her right breast while the other ran across her stomach. When Fanny tentatively opened her thighs a bit more, Giac took that as an invitation to rest his palm on her inner left thigh.

Feeling her tense he gently whispered, “Shh, it’s okay.” Moving his lips in a circuit around her face. “Relax, Fanny. I won’t hurt you.”

“I know.” She whispered, eyes tightly shut. This wasn’t the first time they’ve been intimate, and Fanny knew that by thinking of those times it might ease her anxiety. She slowly exhaled and relaxed further into the sheets, remembering the feel of his mouth and fingers in her secretive place. Feeling brave, she fully parted her legs and allowed him to settle between them. She wasn’t sure when he became nude as well but feeling him rest against her shot sparks up her spine and to the hairs at the top of her head.

“Giacomo?” She whispered and tugged on his head.

“Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

He complied with a grin and ran his lips over his as he gently rutted against her. Hoping that he could get her relaxed enough.

“Fanny,” He whispered and kissed her eyelids. “Put your hands on my shoulders and squeeze as hard as you need to.”

She did and with one final kiss, he slowly inched his way in. He felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades and remained as still as he could.

“Giac…” She whimpered.

“I know. Breathe, Fanny. Just breathe.”

“You feel…” She licked her lips. “Good.”

He chuckled, “Good thing this is only the beginning.” And with a kiss to her lips he began to move in earnest.

*

They awoke up midday. Entangled in one another’s sore and aching limbs but grinned madly at one another.

“Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives, my beautiful wife.”

“I’d say it’s off to a good start, my darling husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp....hope you liked it ;-;


End file.
